AFRICAN Universe
The AFRICAN Universe, also known as Third Tetraquadrant, is one of major multi-galaxies universal corner. Spanning at 781,414 googolplex parsec, including all adjacent space obitant objects, they're the 3rd largest and most populous division in known space, containing between six to sixteen percent of worlds and systems known to men. With 9,726,200 googolplex sentients and rising in 8th era, the AFRICA accounts for roughly 15.7% of universal population. Smashing between the EUROPA on Northward and AMERICA on Eastward, the AFRICA houses some of the most powerful empires in known space, including the monarchist Egypt, the federalist Kongonese, the various Islamic states descent from Arabic cultures, or the nations of DPTH. Despite their size and position, AFRICAN citizens have some of the youngest median ages, averagely around 19,7 centuries (Earth ages), accounting only 1/300 of universal community's ages. The Maghreb Union is by far the largest in AFRICAN space, while 3 empires: the United States of Africa, the Southern African Dominatus and the Egyptian Stellar Empire, are equally most populous. Currently, 23 most powerful empires (See: G23) retain their positions as supreme leaders and dominations in most factors across the bloc. For millennia, several planets and star systems in AFRICA were charted with many artifacts, indicated some of possibly earliest civilizations known to men. With so much different civilizations and star polities, the AFRICA contains most diverse societies and endless histories. Much of their earliest history, however, were painted as mostly within APAC and EUROPA spheres of influences in many ways; not entirely colonized like in the past, but not much far. Despite comparative smaller than either APAC or EUROPA, the AFRICA is widely viewed and recognized as "new EURAPAC", a term usually regarded negatively and accompanied with EURAPAC exceptionalism; showing significantly growth and expansions. After the second great war, with various EURAPAC star powers felt into decline and recovery, many AFRICAN superstates stepped in, filling the void. By the time of current era, the majority of AFRICAN face are often seen with the UAGA, the SLSC, the NRC and the AISN, though the dominances of these fours have been challenged fiercely in recent millennia. Overall, even after breaking from EURAPAC spheres, AFRICAN star nations remain very close to them, particularly with EUROPA great powers. AFRICAN empires, especially those Egyptian or Maghreb traced, are also actively expanding their spheres, and, like an ironical joke, overshadowing the AMERICA. History Working on it Astrography : Main article: Astrolography of AFRICA empires|thumb]] Out of all three Southward universal divisions, AFRICA is the 2nd largest and most populous within known space. Separated with AMERICA by a long, thin buffer zone on the East, featured by lawless regions, the AFRICA links to EUROPA on North-Northeastward by a joint military region, APAC on Northwestward by several major trade routes through a largely uncharted space. Structure The space regions that have been exploring by African-rooted or influenced civilizations span over 781,414 googolplex parsec across, containing estimately 7,232,069 googolplex trillions stars & systems. Overall, North and Southward regions contain more naturally habitable star systems, thus having much more prosperous societies. An average standard year in AFRICA is 236,876 Earth year. Much of Southcentral and Central-Eastward space have only old stars, or dead galaxies - star systems that had been exhausted of energy and life aeons ago. Although very poor & require extensive works for settlement and colonization, a considerably amounts of artifacts and ancient sites suggesting the existence of some of the oldest civilizations known to men. In overall, there are only a handful outposts and colonies across this region. Sovereign polities here usually small, although there are also a few major powers exist. Category:Known Universe (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Space (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Politics (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Pan-universe Key Divisions (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Africa (The Multiversal Chronicles)